Fluffysama
by DaisukeBlushes
Summary: Sesshomaru just roams the country side of Japan with Rin and Jaken until one of his deepest wishes is granted...
1. Chapter 1

-1YES!! OK! First story posted even though i have tones in the process. ;;; Well, not really sure where this story is going or if it has a real point besides...getting further in the plot. Not sure when I'll update again cause I'm a perfectionist to an extent so enjoy this soon to be more Sesshomaru oriented story!

The most important thing in life… Is the potential that each life contains…And the ability to harness that potential…Is the only thing that will ever matter…

Sesshomaru was once a great lord with influences everywhere. His father had reigned long and well but being a demon who had fallen in love with a human, his doom was inevitable. The offspring of Sesshomaru's father and the human woman was an abominable half demon named Inuyasha. I would now be the Sesshomaru's curse to kill his half brother, as he should have killed his father long ago…

Inuyasha waited at Kagome's house while Sota "helped" his mother cook dinner.

"Where is she? Does she think she can make me wait all day? We have things to do."

"Awww…Don't worry Inuyasha. She'll be home soon enough." Sota said as he spun a bottle of vanilla on the counter top.

"Sota's right. She'll be home sooner than you think. Just be a little more patient with her Inuyasha, she doesn't come home very often and I'm sure she wants to be with her friends for awhile yet."

"Fuu. Like she has any friends, with the way she acts. All high and mighty all the time. Ya know she could do with a little-"

"A little _what_ Inuyasha?" Kagome stood behind him in a wall of flames.

"Uh oh. Now you've done it Inuyasha." Sota giggled behind the counter.

"SIT BOY!!!!" Inuyasha fell face first onto the floor with a loud thud.

"HEY!! What was that for?!"

"What do you mean _what_? You're being a real jerk you know that? Hump." Kagome marched up to her room in a huff.

"Oh dear. Inuyasha, you'd better go on out side while I go and get Kagome."

"Fine. See if I care. She can rot here for all I care." Inuyasha stomped out of the house.

"They're made for each other." said Sota in a fit of giggles. His mom just shook her head and walked upstairs.

"Kagome? He left, so why don't you come down stairs and eat some of the soup I've made you before you leave again? We can have a nice family dinner, just us four. How does that sound?" The door to Kagome's room opened slowly. She peeked out of her room shyly.

"Are you sure he wont come back?"

"Yes, dear. I'm certain of it. Why don't you come down stairs now and eat something?"

"Ok mom." They walked down the stairs just as Grandpa was coming in.

"Oh, hello there, Kagome. I just saw Inuyasha leaving through the well and wasn't expecting to see you here. Did you two get into an argument again?" A dark cloud appeared over Kagome. "Just…forget I said anything…" They all sat down together for dinner quietly until Sota started to gabber away about his day at school and tried to make cute little conversations which his mother happily participated in. Kagome ate in silence…

When Inuyasha came back through the well, he knew that something was wrong. Miroku was waiting for him.

"What's going on? Why is it so quiet?"

"Its Songo. She's been taken."

"Naraku?"

"No. Its someone else. He calls himself _the demon thief_."

"But Songo's not a demon. So what does he want with her?"

"I don't know. I thought you might know more about him than I do."

"Never heard of him. Well I'm not gonna wait around here for that snot nosed Kagome, I'm gonna go see if I can pick up Songo's scent. You wait for Kagome." Inuyasha bounded off in the direction of the village, leaving Miroku all alone and dejected.

Sesshomaru wandered in a field of wild flowers as Rin scurried this way and that picking tons of flowers while Jaken had fallen asleep next to Ah-Un. A shooting star flew across the sky. A gasp escaped from Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, make a wish. They say if you make a wish on a falling star that it will come true." Lord Sesshomaru stared at the star but said nothing. Rin concentrated very hard and then sighed.

"Rin. Are you done yet?"

"Yes my Lord. Master Jaken! Its time to go!" Jaken woke with a start, becoming very grumpy at being disturbed.

"Rin! Now just what do you think your-"

"Lord Sesshomaru says its time to go now." Rin picked up Ah-Un's harness and started to lead him away from the field toward Sesshomaru.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jaken ran after the three fading figures, staff in hand…

From the heavens there watched the God of Dreams. He had heard Sesshomaru's unspoken wish and decided to grant it…

In a dark palace somewhere came a faint cry. Songo was being heavily chained to a wall. Her restraints made it hard to breath.

"There, there. My precious Songo. Don't worry. You're in good hands now." The man who had kidnapped her spoke softly into her ear. He wore a long, light blue kimono that was mostly open on the top and just barley concealed his extremities. His hair was light brown and shaggy, he may have been attractive to any woman if he had not just kidnapped Songo. 'At least,' Songo thought gratefully 'we both still have our cloths on…' She didn't let herself think of what could happen. A guard came in with a candle as night had began to fall. It was curious to think that anyone would care to give light to a prisoner who could barely so much as breath, never the less move. The thoughts of her captor came back and a hot flush covered Songo's face as a sick feeling filled her stomach. Her thoughts raced around in circles and each one ended just as badly, if not worse, as the first. She realized that her breathing had become quite labored and that the perfume from the candle was making everything have a purple tint to it.

"I hope that you are not too uncomfortable." Her kidnaper seemed to appear out of no where. "Guard. Please take Ms. Songo to the study." The guard that had brought in the candle was a burly man and took off the chains around Songo easily. She collapsed to the floor, taking gasps of air in. Suddenly she was being carried away on someone's back, she assumed it was the guard but she couldn't tell because now everything around her was one giant purple blob.

Inuyasha found Songo's scent and followed it all the way to a dark castle that was heavily guarded. He managed to find a small window that was unlocked and hop inside. It was dark almost everywhere and he had to use his nose to "see" where he was going. Finally he picked up on Songo's scent again and followed it to a study. He met a few guards on the way but was able to hide before being seen. It was a huge place that Songo had been taken to, there were many elaborate passageways and sharp turns. Inuyasha was lead to a large room lit all around by torches. There were many chains hanging off the walls and blood had been dried in drips and splatters. Luckily, Inuyasha could smell that none of the blood was Songo's, but she had been chained to the wall at one point and then taken away. Inuyasha raced out of the room, off following the scent.

It was night when Kagome passed through the well and was surprised to see Miroku waiting for her.

"My dear Kagome, what took you so long to return to us?"

"Well, I was still packing and-"

"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo bounded up from where he had obviously fallen asleep. "Is Songo! Songo has been kidnapped!" Kagome let out a loud gasp.

"Naraku?"

"No. Its someone else. He calls himself _the demon thief_. Inuyasha went after him."

"Well, what are we standing around here for?! Lets go get Songo!" And with that they were off.

That same night, Rin was having a dream. There was a girl, who seemed very familiar to her, sitting in a dark room, all around her there were vast treasures.

"Oh, hello." Said the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm kind of lost." Rin replied. "Could you help me?"

"Of course I will." The girl smiled down at her. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for something my master will like."

"I see." Said the girl, looking thoughtful. "Well, lets see what we have." She rummaged around and Rin peaked over her shoulder. There were not only treasures of gold here but papers and swords and magical items. The girl finally seemed to stumble across what she was looking for and presented it to Rin.

"What's this?" Rin asked politely.

"It is for your Master. It will show him the way to the thing he wants most." Rin took it from the girls outstretched hand. It was warm in her hand. "Oh dear. I think I forgot something."

"What is it? Maybe I can help?" The girl seemed flustered and graciously accepted the help.

"I'm looking for my purpose. Do you think you could look for it over there?" She pointed in the opposite direction she was walking in. Rin was confused.

"Um…I don't think you can actually _look_ for a purpose?"

"Well, how are you supposed to know what your doing?" The girl looked sadly over her shoulder at Rin.

"I just believe that everything will be ok." Rin gave her the biggest smile that she could muster. Then, dawn broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Yah! Next chapter!!!

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, casting a warm, red-orange glow over everything. Rin opened her eyes and blinked in the bright light of the sun.

"Ah...I...had a wonderful dream..." Rin mumbled to herself. Jaken stirred next to her.

"Wat?" Jaken grumbled in his half sleep. Rin didn't hear him. She was looking over Ah-Un at the sunrise that had lit up the country side around them. More importantly was that she was looking at her master, Sesshomaru. He was looking over the hills into the sun, unblinking in his deep thought. She thought that he looked even more majestic than usual in the mornings light. Rin shifted around to get a better look and noticed that her hand was clenched around something. Her dream flooded into her mind with extraordinary clarity. When she opened her hand it was a small pebble that seemed to glow with an internal flame of a piercing red color. She awed at its beauty and marveled at its strangeness. There was something about it that made everything important seem closer to her heart. Rin clutched it in her hand and got up quickly, making Jaken fall over noisily and yelp with shock. Running over to Sesshomaru, she felt like everything was going to get better.

"Master Sesshomaru! I have a present for you!" Rin smiled brightly up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and her outstretched hand. When he saw it, something shot threw his spine. It seemed to drag up feelings that he had suppressed for so long he had forgotten that they had ever existed. Hate for his Fathers betrayal, love for his country that would soon bow down to him as King, and fear for his life when their castle had been attacked as a child. Without thinking Sesshomaru took the stone from Rin's hand and watched it shimmer and glow in his palm. Finally works came to his lips.

"Rin. Where did you get this?" The words were choked with long held emotions. Rin looked a little confused, for she didn't quite know herself.

"Well, I got it from a dream." Rin blushed slightly, unable to give him a better answer. Sesshomaru clutched it in his hand.

"And who, in your dream, gave it to you?" Rin thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. She didn't say what her name was. But, she had glasses on and her hair was long and in pig tails. She was very pretty." She looked up at Sesshomaru waiting for his response.

"Thank you, Rin. I believe it is time to move on now. Wake Jaken." Ah-Un stirred at the sound of their masters voice and stood. Jaken fell off, having fallen asleep again.

"What Rin!!" Jaken jumped up and looks around, realizing that they were moving again he scampers to catch up with the group. "Oh! Where are we going my Lord?" Sesshomaru didn't answer and Jaken put his head down in defeat.

Songo awoke to find that her surroundings had much improved. There were piles upon piles of books stacked and shelved all around her. Every way she turned she found books of all kinds. There seemed to be no door at all. She was now tied tightly to a chair with strong ropes and the candle glowed brightly on a table near by. What was stranger than her new surroundings was that her wounds from the heavy chains were completely healed and her suit repaired.

"Are you feeling better?" A woman peered over Songo's shoulder, having made no sound on her approach.

"Oh, yes." Songo stared up at the woman who peered down at her through her spectacles.

"Thats good. I was beginning to wonder if Mehino was getting too carried away in there. Men. Can't keep it in there pants. Although, it is fun to watch when two of them get together..." She trails off, still over looking Songo. After a long silence she looked Songo in the eyes again. "I am in need of your assistance."

"Assistance? Why me?" The woman took out a cigarette on a long filter.

"You possess something that I need. Trust me, I'm not going to steal your sole or anything ridiculous like all those other demons are thinking will make them stronger. I simply believe that by having you here it will help me in my endeavor to discover my purpose." Songo looked into the womans eyes, a little confused.

"What is your name?" The woman puffed a bit of smoke.

"My name is Hoshi."

Until Next Time!! Love!!


End file.
